Bouncing Back from Reality
by Navy Sky
Summary: (Chapter 6 is up!) Being held on Lothor's ship, Tori ponders how to escape......meanwhile, the guys try to figure out how to help her........Tori/Blake parings...read and review!NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!
1. Chapter One

Bouncing Back from Reality By Chero and Teal; a co-written story  
  
Rating( PG-13 (mild language later on) Legal Disclaimer (We do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm or any of the idea in it's entirity. PRNS is all property of BVS Entertainment, Bandai, Toei, and Haim Saban. We are earning nothing from this story and it's only use is entertainment. Relationships: Tori/Blake other character relationships will develop later in the story.  
  
Author's Note: This again is a co-written story between myself (Teal) and my friend Chero. Please read and review. Thanks!  
  
Boucning Back from Reality  
  
Chapter one: Exhaustion and Break Time.  
  
"I'm not a machine. I am a human that was asked to save the world. I make mistakes."  
  
(A/N: this story takes place after Return of Thunder part 4)  
  
Tori's long arms streched into the water pulling her surf board through the current. Turning herself over onto her back, Tori lifted herself into standing position, and began riding the waves back to shore. Tori had always loved the water, and maybe that was the reason she had become the Blue Wind Ranger. Her speciailty is water. Bending her legs Tori turned her arms to maneuver herself in the water. She wasn't going to fall, she was steady on her feet. Almost 3 minutes after the wave she had climbed underneath had started, it ended about 30 metres from shore. Jumping into the water Tori swam back to shore, carting her board along with her. Walking out of the water, Tori tucked her surf board under her arm and began walking back to where she had put her clothes. Reaching the small spot she had picked out for herself earlier that day, Tori dropped her board onto the soft sand and sat down next to it. This was how Tori spent most of her days, relaxing near the water after surfing for a couple hours. Checking her watch she saw that it was only 11am. She had been here at the beach since 6am. "Early to bed early to rise, keeps the Tori healthy, wealthy and wise." She said outloud to nobody. Grabbing her suntan lotion Tori squirted some onto her arms and legs and face, streched out on the towel she had brought with her and promptly fallen asleep.  
  
*** In Dreamland with Tori *** Tori was walking along the beach holding hands with Blake. Their arms were swinging in time back and forth to music only they could hear. Blake put his arm around Tori's waist and pulled her closer to him. Leaning her back against his chest they continued walking. The water was so calm and peaceful. It looked almost too good to be true. Within seconds, Blake was ripped away from Tori's body and disappeared into thin air. Tori turned around and around trying to find him. Running down towards the water, something tripped Tori and she face planted into the ground. Pushing herself up, Tori came face to face with Lothor.  
  
"Hello Blue Ranger." He said, venom dripping in his voice. Tori pushed herself up onto her feet and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Tori, I'm not here to fight you." He said. Tori didn't believe him. She darted forward only to be picked up by Lothor's magic and thrown into a rock that scraped her back badly. Crying out she fell to her knees, tears threatening to spill over.  
  
' I am strong.' She though. 'He can't hurt me. It's only a dream'  
  
She was so wrong. Tori lifted herself back up onto her feet to face Lothor again. He approached her cautiously.  
  
"I am not going to hurt you Tori. I'm going to destroy you." He yelled. Then he ran forward drawing his sword, he shoved it into Tori's stomach causing her too fall over bleeding and crying.  
  
*** Back in the Real World *** Tori was tossing and turning in her sleep holding her stomach and her face was screwed up with pain. Suddenly she shot up out her dream like a bullet. Looking around she saw that she was still at the beach, alone and Lothor was nowhere near her. Tori shakily stood on her feet and began to gather her things up when she noticed a note trapped underneath her surfboard. Lifting her surfboard up she picked the note up and began to read it. It said:  
  
'Blue Ranger.  
  
Watch your back. That dream was a warning. Leave well enough alone and don't stick your nose in something where it doesn't belong.  
  
Lothor'  
  
Ok so that's the end of chapter one. a little short but that's ok.. the next chapter belongs to Chero. So please read and review! Toddles Angel of Fire and Light a. k. a Pink-Ranger-Diva 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hey guys, it's Chero. Now, this is my first ever PR fic, so please be gentle, but constructive criticism and ideas about my writing are welcome! Now, I have alot to live up to with Teal's chapter preceding this one, but I promise to give it my best shot!  
  
We would like to thank everyone for the amazing reviews!!! They were absolutly enthrilling......and a special thanks goes to Vespera.....we are not worthy.  
  
Bouncing Back from Reality  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tori frowned at the note for a moment, and with her heart speeding up in fear, she jogged to the van, stuffing it in her pocket as she went. She tied her now barely damp hair in a blue rubber band and drew her shaking hands over her face.  
  
'Should I tell Sensei? If it had only been that dream then probably not, but with this note.... God, what do I do?' she thought, nearly panicking. Shaking her head again, she took several deep breaths.  
  
"Okay," she breathed out. "I need to tell Sensei and the team about this for my benefit, and for theirs. Who knows what Lothor may do if I keep my mouth shut."  
  
Starting the van, she made her way to the base. Stopping at the woods, and making her way to the lake on foot, she replayed the dream in her head. 'What could he be planning that he thinks we'll find out, besides the usual take-over-the-world thing?' she wondered. She walked into the portal, and made her way down the hallway.  
  
Taking one more deep breath she entered the main room. "Sensei?" she called out. He made his way out of the little temple on the desk. "Yes?"  
  
Tori fidgeted with the piece of paper in her pocket and finally drew it out as Sensei gazed at her calmly. "Well, earlier today I fell asleep on the beach, and I had this really weird nightmare of Lothor killing me. I woke up out of it, and even though it freaked me out I though it was just a dream. Then I picked up my surfboard, and, well, there was this note..." she unfolded the note and placed it on the table next to him.  
  
Sensei frowned, as well as his little guinea pig mouth could frown, and read the note. "I'm glad you brought me this. It shows that Lothor is planning something more serious than we know. If you'll wait here.... Cam! Come in here please!" he called out.  
  
"Yes, Father. What's wrong?" he asked, his gaze on Tori's pale one. Sensei gestured towards the note, and Cam's eyes darkened in anger as he read it.  
  
"When was this?" he aimed the question at Tori. 'She doesn't look so good.... although this note is enough reason for that.'  
  
Tori sat down hard on the chair, and asked, "Can you get the others here, so I don't have to go through this six times?"  
  
Cam nodded, and went to the console. "Hey, guys, get down here, now. It's an emergency."  
  
Blake, who's face had popped up on the screen replied, "Alright, we're on our way. Yo, Dustin, c'mon! Be there soon." The screen blanked.  
  
Tori let her head fall back, and groaned, "Man, why me?"  
  
About 10 minutes passed before Dustin and Shane ran into the room. Panting, Dustin said, "Dude, what the heck is going on? We, like, broke records getting here."  
  
Cam shook his head, and replied, "We got a message from Lothor. Seems he delivered it personally to Tori."  
  
"What?!" Shane's head whipped to Tori, who by now was sitting up again, rubbing her hands over her face.  
  
Sighing, she looked at them and told them about the dream. "And when I woke up, I didn't see the note at first. I was gonna come here in the first place, but then I picked up my board and... well, here, you read it."  
  
Shane grabbed the note, and after they read it, Dustin gave a typical responce of his own. "Dude, this isn't good."  
  
Tori snorted. "Yeah, question is, what did I do besides kick some monter ass?"  
  
"I think I might know," came a voice from behind them. Tori turned around, and she tried to check the smile that wanted to spread across her face.  
  
"Hey Blake," she said. Catching the smirk crossing Dustin's face, she rolled her eyes. "What do you guys think got Lothor on my case?"  
  
"Well, when we thought that the Sensei killed our parents, Lothor was a means to an end. That didn't mean we trusted him. So, we spied on him. And we overheard him talking to Zurgane one day. I forgot about it until now."  
  
Sensei nodded sagely. "Well, then, go ahead and tell us what you heard."  
  
I think I will leave that there. I trust Teal to continue on with the 3rd chapter. Please don't forget to review!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Bouncing back from Reality Chapter 3  
  
Hey it's Teal! And what a great chapter by Chero. I hope everyone remembered to hit that tiny button at the bottom of the screen to review the chapter. And again thanks to all those who've read and reviewed the story. we love you guys so much. And another special thanks to Vespera! You are our hero!  
  
Disclaimer: Chero and Myself are only doing this for entertainment purposes. We are earning no money off this or any other story we've created. PRNS is property of Village Roadshow, Toei Renaissance and Disney. We are not in any way related to any of these so please don't sue us. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Blake sighed. "Are you guys sure you want to hear this? It's a little gruesome" He said looking from Sensei, to Cam, then to Tori. Blake and Tori's gazes locked. Tori's was a one of fear, something nobody had ever seen, where as Blake's was one of protection, and sadness. Tori nodded her head yes for Blake to continue the story.  
  
"Ok well, here goes." And the story began:  
  
(A/N: Takes place during Return of Thunder part 1)  
  
Lothor was sitting on his so-called throne in the floating space place I guess you could call it. Blake and Hunter were frozen while awaiting their fate. They knew that they would be turned evil again for betraying Lothor and going to the good side.  
  
"Zurgane!" Lothor yelled to his fat general. The metal monster clunked past the Thunder Brothers and stopped in front of Lothor. "Yes?" He asked. "Here are my plans to destroy the Wind Rangers, I've written them down. Once we make the Thunder Brother's come back to our side. Make sure they don't read them! Understood?" Lothor barked. "Yes Sir!" Zurgane said snapping his arm up to his head to salute Lothor. Zurgane grabbed the piece of paper out of his hands and marched towards the Thunder Rangers, who were now being pushed behind Zurgane as he walked towards a separate room.  
  
Once in the room the memory retraction began on the brothers. Once it had finished Zurgane and the Kalazcks left Hunter and Blake alone in the room with the paper sitting there, starring them in the faces. It didn't take long for Blake to pick it up and read it silently to himself.  
  
Zurgane:  
  
I've found a prophecy of the Thunder and Wind Rangers. It explains how they will be destroyed!  
  
I The Prophecy  
  
3 of Wind, 2 of Thunder, one of the Samurai nature as destined to protect out world. The 3 Wind are Trust, Forgiveness, and Strength The 2 Thunders are Deception and Destruction The 1 of Samurai is Knowledge  
  
They shall all fall to ash when Trust is killed by the evil. Strength and Destruction will fall to ruin at each other's hands. Knowledge, Forgiveness and Deception will clash for the control of each other and perish at the hands of dumb and dumber.  
  
A lie is a lie. The truth is the truth Trust and Deception are coming for you. /I  
  
Blake dropped the paper back onto the table and left with Hunter to go fight the Wind Rangers.  
  
(A/N: Here's where the battle between the Wind and Thunder Rangers starts. And where the story ended.  
  
Blake sighed and crossed his arms over his ninja suit. "Tori." He began. Tori just held up her hand to stop him. "So what your saying is that whomever this "Trust" person is, is going to die first." She turned to Blake who silently nodded his response. Tori nodded her head back at him and curled her lips into a snarl and pushed herself off the chair she was sitting and stalked towards the exit of Ninja ops. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Wow, Teal sure did a good job with that last chapter. *blinks* It really isn't fair, is it? Oh well, off I go to write some more! I'm having major sugar-rushige right now, but I promise to do my best. ^_^  
  
Bouncing Back from Reality  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Cam, Shane and Dustin all called out, "Tori!" Hunter, who had been silent the whole time, looked at his brother, and seeing the miserable look on his face said, "Go."  
  
Blake turned and looked at him with a frown. "Huh?" he responded, as if coming out of a thought.  
  
Hunter gave a small smile, "I said, 'Go'. Go after her, she needs you." Blake gave him a smile of thanks and ran out the door after her. He found her standing, watching the sun glint off the lake.  
  
"Hey," he said softly. He neared her, and then stopped when he reached her side. Her head tilted forward, making her hair cover her face. Sighing, Blake was more forward than he had ever been with her, and ran his hand through the hair on the side of her face he could see.  
  
Tori had wanted to hide the tears, but liked the feel of Blake's hand in her hair. She leaned into his hand, her eyes closing, and more tears making their way down her face. "Hey, Blake."  
  
Blake gave a quick smile, but kept his hand where it was, but moved closer to her. "Talk to me Tori. You should get it out. That's one of the reasons Hunter and I had to leave before. I mean, we hadn't really greived for our parents. That's one of the reasons revenge seemed so wonderful. But it makes you bitter. We greived, while we were away. Together. I'm here for you Tor, tell me what's going through you."  
  
It was possibly the longest speech he had ever made, but it made it no less true. Tori took a deep breath. "I'm scared, worried, angry...... I dunno, I just never figured there would be a specific way to kill us. I mean, he sent out monster after monster, but it almost didn't seem as.... nefarious, I guess. But the prophecy focuses on me as the cornerstone. I mean, he came into my dreams for a reason." She looked at him. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"  
  
Shaking his head, Blake replied, "I honestly didn't remember. I read it, but then he got control of us so quickly..... It just slipped my mind until I heard you talking about the dream and the note. I'm... I never would have kept something like this from you on purpose."  
  
Tori sniffled, and used her sleeve to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Yeah, I know. I just... I dunno, I'm so angry!" she growled out.  
  
Blake nodded, "Yeah, I know. Now, let's go back and figure out a way to beat him, okay?" He caught a stray tear on his thumb and licked it away. Tori blushed, making him grin. "Now, let's kick some Lothor-ass."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do need a game plan from the get-go with this one, don't we," she made the question more of a statement. Blake nodded and let his hand trail down her neck, to her shoulder, and lightly down her arm until he reached her hand, threading their fingers together.  
  
Tori couldn't believe this. 'What.... Oh well, I think I should stop being shocked and just enjoy it. Who knows how long we'll be here, with our jobs?' she thought. She felt him squeeze her fingers and then tug in the general direction of Ninja Ops.  
  
Blake was glad that they were together. Really glad. Because now the planning would begin, and he knew just how horrible things were going to be getting.  
  
Okay, that's it. . Hopefully you like! And please please please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anywho, there ya go! Blessed be, Chero 


	5. Chapter Five

Bouncing Back from Reality Chapter 5.  
  
Hey guys its Teal! Sorry it took so long for this update. Everything's been a "wow" kind of going on the past few weeks, for both Chero and me. But I'm back now, and it's summer time! So I'm ready to post chapter 5 and I hope everyone reads and reviews! Thanks bunches  
  
Teal  
  
Disclaimer: Chero and I do not own Power Rangers. They belong to BVS Entertainment, Village Roadshow, and Disney. We are only doing this for entertainment purposes and were not making any money off this.  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Up on Lothor's "Space base" the King of ugliness (A/N: I'm feeling mean today!) was sitting on his high throne-ordering people around as usual. "Karpi! Do not touch that!" Lothor growled as his niece dropped Marah's fish bowl. This caused Marah to burst into tears. Sighing loudly, Lothor screamed for quiet. Nobody moved. "That's better!" He said "Now, does anyone have any good ideas about how to separate those pathetic rangers?" Lothor looked around at everyone before stopping at Zurgane. "General Zurgane!" Lothor called. "Sir!" Zurgane said while saluting and bowing. "Any ideas as how to get ride of the rangers?" Lothor asked him. "Sir I have an excellent plan." Zurgane started to say but was cut off by Marah. "Oh Uncle! I have an idea! Send me and Karpi down and we can like capture a ranger again and bring them back up here!" Marah giggled out. Karpi looked at her as if Marah had turned into a rabbit with pink stripes. Lothor sighed. "Fine! You may go, but don't screw up!" Marah smiled big and laughed. "Goody! What ranger do you want us to capture uncle?" Marah asked. Lothor grinned evilly. "Get me that pretty blue Wind Ranger. She's no use to her team. Bring her back here!" He commanded. And with that, Marah and Karpi disappeared armed with Kelzacks and monsters, as well as the Scroll of Empowerment.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))()()()()()()))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((()()()()()()()(  
  
The Rangers and Sensei sat in Ninja Ops. Waiting for anything. Tori had come to the conclusion that anything, even fighting evil was better then sitting and waiting. She was getting fidgety. "There has to be something else we can do besides sitting here doing nothing!" Tori finally said. Everyone looked at her. "Well. Tori's right. We should be doing something other then just sitting here." Hunter said. 'Ah! Finally someone agrees with me' She thought. Everyone got up and wandered out of Ninja Ops. Towards sauntered over to her van and climbed in. Rolling down the windows, as so not to boil to death in the heat Tori turned the car on and popped in her favorite tape of songs. The first song that was playing was Heaven by Live (A/N: This is such a good song. I suggest you either download it or go find the CD. It's amazing!). Shifting gears Tori drove away from the secret base and towards her home. Singing along to the song Tori slowly turned into her driveway and stopped the car, leaned back in her seat and finished the song along with the guys singing. Climbing out of her car, she grabbed her tape and board and towel and headed inside.  
  
(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))()()()()(()(()()()((((((((((((((( ((((()()())))))))(()()()(()()()(((((((((((())))))))))))))))((((((((((((((  
  
Inside Tori's house Marah and Karpi sat in Tori's bedroom, trashing it. After they had finished destroying her room, they heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. Hiding behind her door they waited for the blond wind ranger to enter her room.  
  
Tori entered her room holding the latest issue of girl sport. Sitting at her computer she turned it on, oblivious to the destruction around her. Logging on to AOL she started a conversation with Dustin, who had the day off.  
  
B SuFr_ChIk says: so what are you planning on doing today?  
  
Bikrboi says: uh nuthin. Maybe hangin out at the track, you?  
  
Suddenly Tori was hit was something over the back of her head causing her head to drop onto the keyboard.  
  
Bikrboi says: Yo! TORI! YOU THERE?  
  
SuFr_ChIk says: Sorry, Tori can't come to the computer right now. She's in the process of being kidnapped. bye bye! /B  
  
Dustin jumped up from him computer and using his Ninja Powers ran then literally bounced to Tori's house. Coming to a stop outside her house, he noticed that Marah and Karpi were standing there. Around them was a pile of Kelzacks. Two of the Kelzacks were holding Tori's lifeless body. "TORI!" Dustin yelled. He charged over to where they were standing but they disappeared into thin air, with Tori. "No" Dustin whispered. Turning around he saw that he was all alone. Nobody was there. Pressing a button on his morpher he contacted Cam and Sensei. "Guys, we've got a problem."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()(((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((( ((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((()))))))  
  
Hunter and Blake were the last to enter Ninja Ops, and by the look on Dustin's face, the new wasn't good. "Where's Tori?" Blake asked, worry and fear filling his voice. Dustin ran a hand through his hair then said, "She's gone. Marah and Karpi broke into her house and kidnapped her."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((  
  
Tori began to stir. Her head was killing her. Opening her eyes she saw that she wasn't in her house anymore. Trying to stand up she saw that chains were holding her arms on the wall and her ankles had suffered the same fate. She was locked in a room with one door and chains. Soon after Tori awoke the door opened and in stepped Lothor. "Welcome to my humble home Blue Ranger. You might as well make yourself comfortable. You're never leaving." And with that Lothor slammed the door and left Tori to her own thoughts. 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry that I've left you hanging there. Busted my shoulder up but good, and had some extra HW to do, which sucked. But here I am, once again! So, onto chapter 6! As always, Chero  
  
Bouncing Back from Reality  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Tori groaned as her headache grew worse, the cold wall helping only slightly. 'Man, this rips. What do I do now?' ___________________________________________________________  
  
"She's WHAT?" Blake asked incredulously. "Wha- why didn't you stop them, or something?"  
  
"Dude! I tried!," Dustin said. "I wouldn't have known anything was up, since I was at HOME, " he inserted forcefully, giving Blake a halfhearted glare, and then continuing, "But I guess they are either stupid or wanted us to know, because, like, they kidnapped her while we were chatting and then put in that they were taking her. Marah and Kapri, with a whole pack of Kelzacks. Then poof! Gone."  
  
"Shit," Blake whispered, rubbing his hands over his face. "Didn't mean to take it out on you, Dustin. You were just.... there."  
  
"I know, bro," came Dustin's sympathetic reply, as he awkwardly patted Blake on the back.  
  
"Okay, now what we have to do is think. He would be keeping her on his ship, that we know. And since you guys told us about that prophecy, we know why too," Shane started, "Now Hunter, or Blake, do either of you guys know where he'd keep her?"  
  
Blake shook his head slowly, but his eyes were focusing in concentration, as were Hunter's. "Where did he keep his prisoners...... There were these rooms, with shackles, but I forgot where they were. Mainly we just sparred and kicked your butts," Hunter said, a little disappointed that he didn't remember the layout of the ship.  
  
Shane winced, his pride taking that hit, but didn't think it was the time to respond, "All right, then how do we do this?"  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Tori had been sitting there for an hour now, and was trying to think of a way to unlock the shackles, when she was reminded of the fact that she still wore her hair in braids, and the only way to keep most of her hair out of her face was.... bobbypins!  
  
'Now to get my hands up that far, and pick the locks with numb fingers.... better wait until I know more,' she was thinking, when the loud sound of the door opening brought her attention back.  
  
"Kapri, why did Uncle send us down here again?" Marah asked, her voice sweetly curious.  
  
Kapri scoffed and gave her sister a "Don't be stupid" look that she had patented long ago. "To get her morpher, you dimwit!"  
  
Tori glared at them, and struggled when they came toward her. Marah stayed back, while Kapri just smirked at her and reached for her morpher, jumping back with a squeal when it shocked her.... hard. 'Thanks Cam!' Tori thought of her friend, and felt a pang of dread when Kapri came to try again, only to be shocked with even more force. 'But damn, even I felt that one... kind of,' Tori almost winced, but kept herself from expressing anything but the utmost derision for her captors.  
  
Stamping her foot, Kapri whirled around and stomped back out of the room, shouting, "Uncle! Uncle!" as she went. Marah following, a confused look on her face, the door closed on Tori again. She slumped against the wall, and felt compelled to bang her head against it. 'Thankfully, I really AM surrounded by idiots.' she thought. She made sure not to say anything out loud that might give anyone there any clue to what she was talking about.  
  
She reached back into her hair, and felt for a bobbypin, wincing as she nicked her scalp with one of the chains.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked chappie 6! Again, sorry it took so long ::wince::. Please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
